Monster High
by ICrzy
Summary: (Instead of being monsters they are humans) When Mike meets Sully for the first time in high school. Mike is a freshmen who is a know it all, and Sully is a lazy sophomore who thinks getting people to laugh and hanging with the cool kids is fun. Watch how they become friends and deal with normal high school issues. Bullying, suicide, smoking, and drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University! Please review and favorite for more!**

Mike Wyzolski's was heading out to begin his first day as a freshmen at Monster High, home of the lake monsters. Mike was a short nerd like kid who has green hair and green eyes. He is very shy but also very cocky when it comes to his brains. As he entered the school he saw so many students in the was overwhelmed by the amount of kids there. He was bumped by a slightly taller guy with purple hair and purple eyes. He wore glasses and carried his backpack. He turned quickly seeing Mike.

"Sorry there." He said.

"It's alright I am Mike Wyzolski." Mike said smiling.

"I bet you're a freshmen. Hi I am Randal Bogg, a sophomore." Randal said.

Mike watched Randal head off to class. After that moment it made Mike feel ten times better about his first day. He walked into his first period class. It was algebra, in there was a few students before the bell rang. Mike took his seat and sat as he awaited the teacher. The bell ringed but as the bell ringed in came a tall students. This guy had blue spiky hair and blue eyes. He was stalky yet looked like he works out. He was laughing and had a big grin across his face.

"Sorry I am late teach," He said while the class laughed.

The teacher didn't seem too happy, "James P. Sullivan you aren't making a good impression. Besides its not looking well that a sophomore is taking a freshmen class."

He laughed, "Yo teach for the thousandth time call me Sully."

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Just take your seat." The teacher said.

Sully chuckled and walked along over to the seats. Mike was shocked seeing the tall fellow sit next to him. Sully turned to the small freshmen and smiled.

"Sully." He said holding out his hand.

"Mike." Mike said holding Sully's hand.

The teacher began class by going over the basics and going over the rules. Mike was listening to everything the teacher said but Sully was just staring off into space. Once the class ended Mike hurried toward the door but was stuck by Sully.

"Um, Sully why do you have to retake this class?" Mike asked.

"Algebra is stupid. All I need to know in life is how to count to a hundred not the area of x." Sully said.

Mike looked at him, "I see."

Sully ditched the kid for his friends. Mike slowly felt alone at such a big school. He headed to P.E. and Mike was so nervous, the P.E. teacher was very strict to everyone. Yet he pulled Mike off to the side.

"Wyzolski, I got your papers about you carrying an inhaler. If you need to use it anytime during this class, just stop and take a break." The teacher said.

Mike smiled, "Um thank you." Mike said.

The other kids were running laps and Mike sat knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it. Some of the students who ran by glared at him and some just laughed at the sight of him sitting there alone. Passing a few of them was Randal who just had a small smile. Late like always in came Sully, he was wearing his gym clothes and was getting yelled at by the teacher.

"Sorry I left them in my locker. Promise I'll be here on time tomorrow." Sully said.

The teacher had Sully run two extra laps for being late, Sully noticed Mike sitting on the bleachers alone. Sully had this feeling of feeling bad for him yet at the same time he didn't really care.

"Wyzolski, P.E. can't be that hard." Sully said and ran by.

Once school ended Mike got onto his bus, he noticed Sully got on there as well. It would make sense seeing he was late for school. Mike sat in the front with the geeks and nerds while Sully sat in the back with the jocks. Mike glanced back seeing Sully laughing with a few jockeys and some of the cheerleaders. Mike saw Randal get on the bus, he sat in the seat across from Mike. So at least Mike had someone to talk to before getting off the bus. Which surprised Mike that Sully also got off at the same stop.

"Later Sullivan!" Shouted from the back.

Mike got off followed by Sully. Mike just avoided talking as the bus passed, Mike crossed the street and so did Sully. Which was beginning to bother Mike. Sully just played his Ipod and listening to his heavy metal music.

"Sullivan do you actual live here?" Mike asked.

"Yes I do Wyzolski." Sully said and went back to his music.

When the two finally came to their house it had finally came to Mike. Sully was the friends his parents mentioned who moved in from another neighborhood to this one. The ones they were going to have dinner with.

"Oh Mikey you're home." Mike's mom said.

"Hello Jamie, welcome home." Sully's mom said.

"Geez ma." Sully said walking over.

Mike stood in shock, it seems that Sully had known of this and not seemed shocked about it. Instead he seemed to enjoy it. Sully's dad looked at Mike's dad and the two were talking.

"Ah Mike has surely grown since we've last seen each other." Sully's dad said.

"Yes and so has James." Mike's dad said.

Sully laughed, "Well Mr. W just call me Sully. Heck everyone but my folks call me that." Sully said.

Mike just in shock on what was going on, Mike's mom looked worried.

"Micheal you OK?" She asked.

"Um yeah, just one question. Are these the college friends you mentioned this morning?" Mike asked.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University! Please review and favorite for more!**

Mike's dad laughed, "Mike you don't remember James?" Mike's dad asked.

Mike stood in front of everyone, they all looked at him. Mike shook his head slowly.

"No," Mike said.

Sully's dad chuckled, "It's quite alright Mike. James doesn't really remember either, you boys were really young."

Sully looked at his dad, "Come again pops?" Sully asked.

Sully's dad rubbed his son's hair, "Back when you two were younger we'd use to hang out. Like one big family."

The six of them entered the Sullivan home, there was boxes everywhere and some stuff unpacked. Mike's dad and Sully's dad were starting to unpack and rebuilt some stuff that was put in boxes. Mike's mom and Sully's mom were sitting on the couch talking, the two giggling and smiling. The two teens looked at each other, both feeling awkward.

Sully looked at Mike, "Well I am going to my home." He said.

Mike watched Sully walk up the stairs, the teen felt left out. He wasn't even asked if he wanted to hang with him in his room. Mike's and Sully's mom noticed it.

"Mike, go on upstairs." Sully's mom said smiling.

Mike formed a small smile and walked upstairs. He heard loud music coming from Sully's room. Mike walked over and saw Sully unpacking while jamming to this loud form of music. Sully turned and noticed him, being the funny guy and guy he is, he walked over and handed Mike a box.

"Here you can help me unpack." Sully said.

Mike formed a small smile and said, "Um what music is this?" Mike asked.

Sully raised his eyebrow, "What never heard of Rob Zombie? What do you listen to Wyzolski?" Sully asked.

Mike looked at Sully feeling like a loser, "I don't usually listen to music. I mean, I have a collect on Beethoven." Mike said.

Sully laughed, "Dude you're weird." Sully said and went to a box.

This box was full of movies, and Sully was putting them in a shelve near his TV. Mike opened the box Sully gave him, there was more movies in it. Mike was studying the movies. They was horror movies. They all had weird and sick titles and bloody covers. Mike walked over to Sully and handed them to him. Yet Sully started laughing, he was all smiling and turned to Mike.

"Ah Mike, these are the best horror movies. I mean the Camp of Death sounds lame but it was so great." Sully said.

Mike formed a weird smile, "Don't they scare you?" Mike asked.

"These? Not really, well at first. Mike, I've watched all of these movies at least over a thousand times." Sully said.

Mike helped Sully clean and unpack his room, when Mike came across a book. It was the only book Sully had in his room, which didn't surprise Mike it only surprised him who the author was.

"You have a Stephen King book?" Mike asked.

Sully who wasn't really paying attention nodded, "Yeah mom gave it to me for Christmas." He said.

"Have you read it?" Mike asked.

"Nope," Sully said.

Mike looked at Sully, "Why not? This book is amazing. Bag of Bones is my favorite book." Mike said.

Sully turned to Mike, "You read Stephen King books?" Sully asked.

"Yeah but only the horror ones. I like finding out who the killer is at the end." Mike said.

Sully formed a grin, "Alright Wyzolski I'll give it a shot and read the book. Only if you watch my favorite horror movie with me." Sully said.

Mike's smile slowly faded, "Really?" Mike said.

"Yeah, I mean if you've read the books the movies can't be bad. Besides, these are really old 90's horror movies." Sully said.

Mike held his hand out to Sully, "Alright deal." Mike said.

Sully grinned, "OK." Sully said.

The two teens shook hands, and then afterwards continued to unpack and clean up. Mike turned back at Sully and saw him replying the Rob Zombie CD and turning the volume up. Mike had a feeling he'd loose his hearing by the end of the day, which instead Mike started learning the lyrics to the songs and for some odd reason started to like the music. The boys heard over the music, Sully's dad calling them down for dinner.

"James P. Sullivan, how many times did I tell you. Keep your music down." His dad said.

"Sorry dad," Sully said and chuckled, "The CD player was acting up."

They were eating outside in their backyard, there was hotdogs on the grill. The boys sat next to each other, with about four hotdogs. Sully was drinking soda and Mike had water, well until Sully gave him soda.

"Man Mike, you need to relax and not be so up tight." Sully said.

"Me being up tight is how I will graduate with high marks." Mike said.

Sully laughed, "Yeah and you won't allow yourself to have some fun. Dude, you're only in high school once." Sully said.

Mike looked at him, "Yeah but I don't want to make my parents upset." Mike said.

"Mike, failing is apart of life. Take it from me, I am retaking algebra. My folks weren't too happy hearing about it, yet they understood me and math aren't good friends." Sully said.

Mike nodded and finished his third hotdog. Sully took a drink of his soda and then finished his fourth hotdog. Mike and Sully were just small talking about stupid things and somehow it ended up back to horror movies. It was the one thing the boys had in common.

"So have you watched horror movies before?" Sully asked.

"A few." Mike said.

"Recent ones?" Sully asked.

"Um I don't remember the title but it took place at a high school." Mike said.

"Oh were there zombies?" Sully asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah and only a select few were alive on the Earth." Mike said.

"Oh Undead High School, that is a real good one." Sully said.

Mike smiled, "So have you actually ever read a book before?" Mike asked.

Sully nodded, "Yeah just because I have to retake a class doesn't make me stupid. I pass my English class." Sully said.

"Well the only book I saw was the Stephen King one." Mike said.

"My mom has the rest of the books in the living room. I've read more like crime books or supernatural." Sully said.

Mike seemed into it, "Really any good ones?" Mike asked.

Sully laughed, "You'll think I am lame." Sully said.

"Would never." Mike said.

Sully nodded, "OK fine. It's called The Kill Room by Jeffery Deaver."

Mike nodded, "Oh good." Mike said.

Sully glanced at the teen, "So are you going to grow any taller or are you stuck being that short?" Sully asked.

Mike glared, "Really you had to ask that." Mike said.

Sully laughed, "I was wondering." Sully said.

Mike looked at Sully, he watched him laugh. Even though he just met Sully, he has this feeling that the two will become friends for a long time.

"So Mike wanna watch the movie now?" Sully asked.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University! Please review and favorite for more!**

Monday rolled by quickly and Sully didn't seem ready to get up at six in the morning. He woke up by his dad knocking on his bedroom door loudly.  
Sully got dressed and slowly made his way to the kitchen, in there was his mom. She had a smile and was cooking some eggs and bacon. Also in the kitchen was his dad. He was reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee. Sully sat down and pour some orange juice in a cup and took a drink.  
The Sullivan house in the morning was always quiet, and Sully never knew why.

Things were different in the Wyzolski house. Mike woke up before his alarm and was already dressed when his mom was putting the eggs on the pan. As for his dad he was pouring himself some coffee. Mike was offered coffee from his dad and Mike accepted the offer. While the two waited for their food both men were reading the newspaper. Mike and his dad shared laughs and read some of the stories to his mom, who also added her thoughts to it. When their breakfast was ready, the men ate it. That's when Mike heard Sully shout through the window.

"Yo, Wyzolski! Don't need to be late!" Sully yelled.

Mike grabbed his bag and ran out while thanking his mom for breakfast. The two walked down the sidewalk, Mike and Sully talked about the one topic they got along on. Mike was being told of this all night scary movie night on this TV channel, and Sully wanted him to crash over at his place to watch it.

"But Sully. Friday night, I was going to start my homework." Mike said.

Sully laughed, "You are no fun. Mike, you need to learn to loosen up." Sully said.

Mike glanced up at him, "I am fine the way I am." Mike said.

"Oh come on, my parents are going to be at my Aunt Becky's Friday night. I need a buddy to hang with." Sully said.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Why not invited some of those cool guys. You wouldn't want to be seen with a loser like me." Mike said.

Sully laughed, "Oh sure. None of those losers would care to watch scary movies, they'd call it lame and go party it up." Sully said.

"Party it up?" Mike asked.

Sully looked at Mike confused, "You never been to a party?" Sully asked.

"Does a birthday party count?" Mike asked.

"No." Sully said.

Mike looked down, "Well like you said I never loosen up because I don't want my grades to slip." Mike said.

Sully looked down at the freshmen actually feeling bad when a thought came to him, "OK if you stay for the scary movie night. I can see if I can get you invited to a party." Sully said.

Mike's eyes widen, "You'd do that for me?" Mike asked.

Sully nodded, "Sure." Sully said smiling.

Mike was so excited about it, he was going to go to a high school party. That's when the bus came, he hoped that Sully would sit near him but instead he sat with the cool kids. Maybe to work on the deal to get Mike invited. So Mike sat where he sat the first day of school. Randal looked at Mike, he seemed to be very nosy.

"So why so happy Mike?" Randal asked.

"Oh Sully is going to get me invited to a cool kids party." Mike said.

Randal nearly laughed but stopped, "Sullivan? As in the very same James P. Sullivan?" Randal asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah why?" Mike asked.

"Ha, Sullivan doesn't care about people who aren't in his social league." Randal said.

"No, you're wrong." Mike said.

Randal eyed him, "I am never wrong." Randal said and turned around facing the front of the bus.

Mike felt like Randal could be right, he turned to Sully. Sully had a big grin across his face, some girls flirting with him and some of the guys were laughing with him. Mike felt like a loser and turned facing the front of the bus.

Once the bus stopped at the school the students got out, Mike walked off the bus when a jockey tripped Mike. Making him fall onto a girl with purple braids and a green dress. Everyone stopped and glared at Mike, but heard someone yell on the bus.

"Way to go Jack!" It was Sully.

Some of the jocks laughed, "You actually care about this loser?" Asked one.

"Yeah, he's actually cool." Sully said helping him up, then to the girl.

"Sorry about falling on you." Mike said.

The girl turned, "It's alright." She said.

The students slowly got bored and walked into the school, Sully watched the crew of jockeys walk off. He let out a sigh, that got Mike's attention.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Hm, oh nothing buddy." Sully said.

"How rude of me, I haven't been kind enough to tell you my name. I am Celia Mae, a freshmen." Celia said.

Mike smiled, "I'm Mike Wyzolski." Mike said.

Celia had her eyes on Sully, "And what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh me? I'm James P. Sullivan, but everyone calls me Sully." Sully said.

She smiled, "Well we wouldn't want to be late for class." Celia said.

The three walked inside, the students seemed to be talking about someone yet it was pretty clear to Mike it had something to do with the bus. Everyone kept looking in their direction and either laugh or talk quietly. Sully seemed mellow out about it, yet it was kinda freaking Mike out. He didn't want rumors started about him.

Mike went to his locker and Sully followed, he leaned against it as Mike got his algebra book.

"Mike don't worry about what they say. It's only gossip." Sully said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, rumors about the school go by and new ones start. Everyone will forget about it by tomorrow." Sully said.

Then the two walked into algebra, which shocked the teacher who was logging onto his computer. Sully and Mike took their seats, Mike pulled out his homework and was asking if Sully got his done. Sully pulled his out and only got five done.

"What were you doing over the weekend?" Mike asked.

"Um, video games and oh yeah unpacking." Sully said.

"Need me to help you with algebra?" Mike asked.

Sully grinned, "Sure if you want to." He said.

Standing at his desk the teacher smiled, never in his teaching has he seen two different type of people get along so well after only knowing each other for a short period of time. The bell rang and the teacher snapped out of being proud of Sully making a good friend.

"Alright class pass up your homework." The teacher said.

Afterwards the teacher began going over the homework, every other problem Mike answered and after a while the teacher started to call on his students. Which the students didn't seem to like it, mostly Sully.

"So let's see, James. Answer to question 20." The teacher said.

Sully blushed, "Um teach gotta be honest with you. I didn't get to that one." Sully said.

Some students laughed at that which the teacher got them to quiet down, "OK which ones did you do?" He asked.

"The first five." Sully admitted.

The teacher sighed, "Oh James. You need to take your education serious." He said.

Then he gave the question to Mike, who answered it like his life depended on it. Though Mike felt bad that Sully looked like an idiot while Mike looked like a know it all. When the bell rang for the next class, the teacher stopped them.

"For homework complete page 574 questions 1-29 odds only." He said.

The students collected their stuff and headed off to the next class. Both Sully and Mike walked out at the same time. The two were talking and noticed everyone got quiet when they saw them talking. Mike was getting very nervous about it, but Sully continue to tell Mike not to worry about it.

"Come on Mike, its time for P.E." Sully said.

They headed to the gym, and the teacher was shocked seeing Sully dressed. Mike thought to stick it out for today, and Sully being a nice guy thought to jog next to Mike. Mike thought it was very nice for Sully to be kind enough, though everybody else laughed about it. Though Mike took Sully's advice and not worried about the rest and just focus on himself. Yet everything got worst at lunch.

Randal walked over to Mike during lunch, "You're seriously still hanging with him?" Randal asked.

"Yeah, he isn't like you said." Mike said.

"Sure, you'll see his true colors sooner or later." Randal said and walked off with his lunch.

Mike had a smile and saw Celia walk over, she had this worried look on her face. She looked into Mike's green eyes as he stared into her blue eyes.

"Mike, I heard from my friend Jess that someone is planning on beating up Sully." Celia said.

Mike gasped, "What?" Mike asked.

Celia nodded, "Yeah. Rumors were flying around that Jack who pushed you onto me was really angry that he stepped up for you. Now he wants Sully to pay." Celia said.

Mike couldn't believe it, "No way." Mike said.

Celia nodded, "I know I was shocked hearing it too. Where is he?" Celia asked.

When Mike pointed to their table they saw Jack walking over, "Uh no!" Mike yelled.

Celia and Mike ran over, but was stuck by a crowd of teens watching the fight. Mike heard Jack laugh at Sully and calling him a loser. Mike was pushed back from the other students, he never felt this helpless ever. He finally took steps back and charged through, and tripped finally getting in the middle of the crowd. That's when Jack stopped,  
he glanced seeing Mike. His buds dropped Sully, Mike watched Sully cough to catch his breathe.

"Well lookie here, it's the little dork." Jack said.

Sully caught his breathe, "Leave him alone Jack." Sully said.

Jack turned to him, "Oh shut it Sullivan." Jack said.

The crowd was laughing and chanting the word "fight" over and over. Mike was really hoping a teacher would come over soon but with his luck none would come. Jack cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Well fresh meat, I'd say nice knowing you but you're a geek." Jack said.

As Jack's fists came toward Mike's face, Mike closed his eyes but heard Jack shout. Mike opened them and saw Sully had jumped on Jack's back. Jack threw Sully on the ground,  
Sully groaned. He was in pain, but he got up and punched Jack hard enough in the face. Mike was shocked, this punch like was the knock out punch in a video game. As everyone got quiet watching Jack fall. Mike stood up and went over to help support Sully, who had started coughing again. All of a sudden students starting running for it, and coming over was Celia with the principal.

"What is going on over here?" He demanded.

Jack was getting up, "Mr. Waternoose I don't know. This animal just attacked me!" Jack shouted.

"That is not how it happened!" Sully yelled.

Mike was holding Sully back from attacking Jack, "Um sir. Jack is lying, he attacked my friend." Mike said.

Celia nodded, "Yes like I was telling you." She said.

Mr. Waternoose was sighing, "Jackson Newman I ashamed of your actions. I know for a fact your father will be very angry." He said.

Jack's eyes widen, "But Mr. Waternoose I am not the guilty one." Jack continued.

"Enough Jackson, my office now!" Mr. Waternoose said.

Jack got up and walked off to the office, Mike thought everything was alright but he was wrong. Mr. Waternoose turned his attention to Sully and Mike, but first turned to Celia.

"Thank you for telling me this, head off now." He said.

Celia smiled, "Please don't be rough on them." She said.

Celia walked off and Mike watched her do so. Mike slowly turned his attention to Mr. Waternoose, he had a serious look upon his face. He sighed and turned his attention to Sully.

"James, I thought you were going to stay out of trouble this year." Mr. Waternoose said.

"I did, sir. He jumped me with his friends." Sully said.

"And how am I suppose to believe you? You did a lot of lying last year, James." Mr. Waternoose said.

Sully's eyes widen, "But sir." Sully said.

Mike looked at Mr. Waternoose, "Mr. Waternoose sir. Sully was jumped, I watched it happen. Please, he didn't start it." Mike said.

Mr. Waternoose turned to Mike, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I would never lie, this is the honest truth." Mike said.

Mr. Waternoose smiled, "Alright then. James, head off to the nurse. Have your friend take you there. I am however forced to also call your parents and alert of what happened."

Sully formed a small smile, "Just please make sure you say I didn't start it I am fine." Sully said.

Mr. Waternoose chuckled, "I know James." He said.

Slowly Sully and Mike limped off to the nurse's office. Mr. Waternoose had a smile and slowly walked off to his office to deal with a troublemaker.

**What's gonna happened next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University! Please review and favorite for more!**

When the boys got off the bus Sully just felt like crap. Not because he was in so much pain from the fight at lunch, because his parents will yell at him.  
Mike wasn't quite sure why, but he had a feeling because of some past history involving fights from what Mr. Waternoose mentioned.

"Um Sully, did you use to get into fights?" Mike asked.

Sully looked down, "Yeah." He admitted.

Mike looked down and then up, "Why?" Mike asked.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I was just so angry last year." Sully said.

Mike nodded, "Randal said you wouldn't be my friend because we aren't in the same social league." Mike said.

"Randal Bogg? God, he honestly hates my guts." Sully said.

Mike now seemed confused, "Why does he hate you?" Mike asked.

"Back in our junior high days we were buds. During which we both sought out to try out for the football team, long story short I made and he didn't." Sully said.

"So how does that explain why he hates you?" Mike asked.

"Randal is, how do I put it gently? He is insane. He really wants to be spoken to that he'd do anything." Sully said.

"So when you made the team, you became popular and Randal didn't like it?" Mike tried to put two and two together.

Sully nodded, "Yeah." Sully said.

Mike was just really confused, "Um OK." He said.

The boys were silent for a moment and then Mike started thinking of Celia again. Her pretty smile and her blazing blue eyes, Mike was off in day dream land that he'd nearly walk into a tree.

"Whoa, Mike what are you thinking about?" Sully asked.

"Um nothing." Mike said.

Sully chuckled, "Oh that girl. What's her name, Cindy? Oh Celia!" Sully said.

Mike blushed, "Oh shut up." Mike said.

"Oh come on, I don't think she is all that. I think she is into you." Sully said.

Mike's widen his eyes, "Re-Really?" Mike asked.

"Sure, you should ask her out sometime." Sully said.

"But Sully, I don't know how to talk to a girl." Mike said.

Sully chuckled, "I'll help." He said.

The two turned and then awaiting for him was Sully's parents. The smile on his face slowly faded, his frown proved the point that he really wished he at least left a black eye on Jack. His mom was overreaction, she was checking for bleeding and if there were broken bones. As for his dad, he was yelling and scolding him for getting involved in fights.

"Oh ma, I am fine." Sully said.

His mom lifted his shirt and saw the purple color bruise, "Oh Jamie you are not fine." She said.

"James P. Sullivan, I thought we talked about no fights." His dad said.

"Pa, I didn't start it. I was just eating my PB&J, and then Jack jumped me." Sully said.

"Jackson Newman?" His mom asked.

Sully nodded, "Yeah all because I defended Mike this morning." Sully said.

This surprised his parents, both glancing at each other and back to their son. Finally Sully's dad walked over to Mike, who was just standing watching his parents make a scene.

"Is this true Mike?" His dad asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah Jack pushed me off the bus onto a girl. Sully defended me, and Jack didn't seem to like it." Mike said.

All of a sudden Sully's mom hugged Sully, "Oh Jamie I am so proud!" She said.

The hug seem to cause pain to Sully, "Uh ma please let go." Sully said in pain.

His mom let go and Sully was coughing. Sully's dad padded his son on the back, with a smile across his face.

"Well James, you've surprised us. It seems being with Mike has changed your attitude and start making you into a better person." His dad said.

Sully rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure." Sully said.

Mike had a smile, "Well I gotta go start my homework. Sully, remember to do all of your algebra tonight." Mike said.

Right after that glares at Sully for not completing his homework, Sully wanted to yell at Mike and run off but his parents had a hold of him. They were pushing Sully inside and saying how he'll do his homework whether he wanted to or not.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I **** don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University! Please review and favorite for more!**

Mike knew that the rumors wouldn't go away. He knew and it seemed that Sully was just trying to hope that everything would be alright. Once they got on the bus everyone was silent and glanced in their direction. Randal had a smirk and started to chuckle. Sully rolled his eyes and sat down in a seat, and Mike followed him.

"So Mike I got my algebra done." Sully said, and some students started talking.

Mike nodded, "T-That's good." He said.

Sully touched Mike's shoulder, "Listen bud we'll be fine. They are trying to scare us." Sully said.

Mike glanced up at him, "Really?" Mike asked.

Sully nodded, "Yeah." He said.

The bus pulled up to the school, once they got there Mike saw Celia walking with a few girls. Sully nudged him to her. Mike who was so scared slowly walked over. Celia's friend poked her and pointed to Mike. Celia told her friends to go on and had a smile at Mike.

"Hi Mike." Celia said.

Mike blushed, "So um Celia." Mike said.

"Yes." She said.

"Um you free," Mike's voice went high, "Friday night?" Mike asked.

Celia giggled, and Mike thought he had just blew it with her.

"Yeah I'm free. Are you asking me out?" She asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Celia pulled out a pen and paper, and wrote down a number.

"Call me and we can talk about what we'll do. Maybe a movie." She said.

Mike felt like he couldn't breathe and nodded to her. Celia giggled again and walked off to her friends. Sully walked over and smiled at Mike for his victory.

"Way to go Mike." Sully said.

The two had a normal day in algebra, the teacher was surprised that Sully completed his homework and even answered some questions. Mike however, didn't want the bell to ring for the next class. He hated P.E. so Mike just didn't dress, and Sully went along with it even though he knew he'd get in trouble by the teacher.

"Sullivan, Wyzolski!" He shouted at them.

"I forgot my clothes," Mike said.

Sully looked at him, "Um me too." He said.

The teacher sighed, "Mike alright but Sullivan you should've learned from last year. This time is a warning for the both of you." He said and went to the students.

Sully and Mike just sat there in utter silence, Mike knew the rest of his day would be away from Sully since they didn't have other periods together besides the first two and lunch. Mike turned his attention to Sully who was listening to his Ipod. Mike looked down and just had to think. He had to survive this week of school and managed to be able to live for his date with Celia.

Sully glanced down, "Where are you taking Celia?" He asked.

"I don't know." Mike said.

"Take her to a movie." He said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Sully said.

Right as Mike was about to speak the bell rang, Sully and Mike both stood. The other students were leaving and Sully turned to Mike.

"I'll see you at lunch bud." He said.

Mike nodded, "Yeah." Mike said.

Mike's day was terrible, he was called names and people even threw paper at him while the teacher was teaching. Mike was too scared and too shy to speak up. Even Celia who was in one of his classes was too quiet as well. Either she was afraid of the kids picking on him or she wanted to learn more. Every class Mike walked out of, he was tripped. He landed on the floor hard causing him to be in pain. No one helped him up, well other than Celia after a few classes. Mike wondered if his day was terrible that Sully's was worst.

Mike was right, Sully spent the day being everyone's punching bag. He didn't seem to care though. He was beaten up in the wood shop class when the teacher walked out and was thrown into lockers down the hallway. He even was called names by Jack's friends, and Randal. Sully didn't seem to care, he was called those names before he had friends. He was called, "stupid" "idiot" "dumb" and "loser". Sully just hoped Mike wasn't having it rough though he had a feeling Mike had it just as bad.

Once lunch came Mike sat alone, he saw Celia talking with her friends. She saw Mike and wanted to go over but her friends took her away. Mike let out a deep breathe and sighed. He suddenly felt someone touch his head and throw it in his applesauce, then when Mike looked up he heard laughter. Mike felt someone punch him in the face, which caused him to fall out of his chair.

"Lookie the freshmen is going to cry!" Shouted a bully.

"Look at him!" Shouted another.

"He doesn't even look like a high school kid!" Shouted more.

Mike tried to get up but was kicked in his stomach, but the kicking suddenly stopped hearing those bullies being hurt. Mike opened his eyes seeing Sully actually fighting back. The students were shocked and so was Mike, he never saw the kid so violent and so angry. Sully threw the kid who had punched Mike onto the ground.

"Tell him you're sorry!" Sully shouted.

The kid was coughing, and Sully shouted it again.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried like a baby.

Then all of a sudden came Mr. Waternoose, "James!" He yelled.

Sully looked up, "I was just protecting Mike." Sully said.

He let go of the kid, who ran off like a baby along with his friends. Mike was being helped up by Celia who was also cleaning off the applesauce. She had a smile but it faded looking up at both Mr. Waternoose and Sully. Sully had a glare and his knuckles were all bruised, Mr. Waternoose let out a deep breathe.

"James, I thought we were done with violence." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Sir I was standing up for my friend." Sully said.

"You could have called me over." Mr. Waternoose said.

"They were beating him up!" Sully said.

"So hurting them makes up for it." Mr. Waternoose said.

"They had it coming." Sully said.

"James, my office now! I am calling your parents. Miss, please take Mike to the nurse." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Sir please, Sully was just-." Mike was cut off.

"No I don't want to hear it. James, my office." Mr. Waternoose said.

Sully glared and put his hands in his pocket walking off to the office. Celia took Mike to the nurse, who the nurse told Celia to go back to lunch. Mike was worried about Sully and the nurse could tell.

"Mike is it? Your friend will be fine." She said.

"You sure? He has a history of violence at the school." Mike said.

"Yeah James does, but he'll be fine. Maybe a few after schools, but Mr. Waternoose understands he was just protecting someone." She said.

"But he wouldn't let me explain." Mike said.

"Mike, he use to get into fights for no reason. This is different, sure James will be punished like those boys who attacked you but it'll be OK." She said.

Mike had a smile and believed in this nurse, she gave him hope that things will be alright. However what he didn't know what was actually going on in the office. Sully was standing up in Mr. Waternoose's face shouting, the two were shouting since Sully was put in the office. Outside the office was the boys who attacked Mike, they could hear the arguing between the principal and student.

"James enough!" Mr. Waternoose shouted.

A knock at the door and it was Sully's parents. His dad had a glare and his mom seemed worried but also a bit angry. Sully also tensed up and then gave up and sat down in the chair.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Hello Henry." Sully's dad said.

The parents sat down along with Mr. Waternoose. They were explained of the situation and his parents were looking back in forth from Sully to Mr. Waternoose.  
Either with a glare or a serious look. Mostly a glare from Sully's dad.

"So Henry what are we looking at here?" His dad asked.

"Probably a weeks after school." Mr. Waternoose said.

His mom nodded, "That's sounds understandable." She said.

Sully remained silent.

"So James, remember this next time you jump another student. Next fight you get into, it'll be the last time you're at this school." Mr. Waternoose said.

Sully was silent.

"You understand?" Mr. Waternoose asked.

Sully still didn't answer.

"Just answer the question!" His dad yelled causing his wife to jump.

"Yes I understand!" Sully yelled mostly at his dad.

Mr. Waternoose nodded, "OK promise me James to stay out of trouble. You're a good kid and I'd hate to have to kick you out." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Alright just make sure those kids who attacked Mike don't get off easy." Sully said.

"James." His mom said.

"I will do my job as long as you promise to avoid violence Jame." Mr. Waternoose said with a small smile.

"I promise sir." Sully said smiling at his principal.

What Sully's parents or anyone at the school ever got was there was this relationship between Mr. Waternoose and Sully no one knew of. It wasn't the bad kind or the no no kind between a teacher and a student. No, more like a fatherly relationship. Probably from all the times Sully was sent to the office his freshmen year and Mr. Waternoose instead of giving him a punishment would talk to him about his problems. Which goes to show that Mr. Waternoose actually likes Sully as a student at his school, he probably doesn't like his life choices but he respects Sully. It also seems that Sully also has a respect to Mr. Waternoose and it really surprises people that Sully can had a respectful side and mannered side.

When Mike was leaving with his parents he saw Sully leaving as well. Mike went to say hi but noticed Sully being yelled at by his parents. Mike felt bad and started to blame himself for the reason Sully was in trouble, though he noticed Sully walk over.

"I asked my parents for a few minutes. How are you bud?" Sully asked.

"Good and what about you?" Mike asked.

"Fine, I am grounded though. A whole month, also a weeks full of after schools." Sully said.

"I'm sorry." Mike said.

"Don't be, I saw those idiots attack you and knew you couldn't take them all." Sully said.

"I know but still." Mike said.

"Mike, it's fine. I'll be fine. Besides you'll need that face for your date with Celia." Sully said.

Before Mike could say anything Sully's dad called for him, his parents were standing by the car the same went for Mike's parents.

"So see you later?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, later." Sully said.

Mike watched Sully walk into his dad's car, he could still hear Sully's dad shout at him. Mike walked into his parent's car and heard his parents talk back and forth.  
They were talking about the fight and Sully, also how Mike needs to be careful. Though Mike wasn't listening, for once. He was just worried about his one and only friend. He just hopes Sully makes it through this.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University! Please review and favorite for more!**

Sully was walking out of the school last after after school. Sully was stopped by Mr. Waternoose, he looked a bit concerned and Sully thought he should listen to whatever he had to saw.

"James, I am a bit worried about your friend." Mr. Waternoose said.

"Mike?" He asked.

"Yeah, lately the staff had said he has gotten really pale and seem to avoid eating. Also any social contact." Mr. Waternoose said.

"It would explain why he ditched P.E., wait when did they notice this?" Sully asked.

He heard a car horn, it was his dad but he didn't care.

"The day after you got into that fight, James." Mr. Waternoose said.

Sully nodded, "Thank sir." He said.

Sully dead sprinted toward the car and to the window, "I'll meet you at home." He said.

Sully heard his dad yell and didn't care. He ran down the sidewalks and up each block, he knew it was stupid and it would have been faster to go home with his dad. Yet he knew his dad wouldn't let him see Mike, also the fact Mike's parents are at work and he can only be at a friends house if their parents are home. Sully turned the corner to his and Mike's house.

He knocked on the door, no answer so he did what he thought to do. He opened the door and saw no one. He leaned in and then slowly walked inside.

"Mike?" Sully asked.

Nothing.

Sully placed his backpack down on the floor and walked further into the house, he heard something fall from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and looked in Mike's room. No one, but he turned seeing Mike on the bathroom floor.

"Mike!" He shouted.

Sully pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1 as fast as he could.

"Hello, my friend. He-is out cold on the floor. Um, I don't know. Ther-There is a pill bottle on the floor. It's empty." Sully said.

He was freaking out, he reached for it and heard a voice downstairs.

"Mike? Is someone here?" It was Mike's dad.

"Mr. Wyzolski! It's Mike!" Sully shouted.

Up came Mike's dad all worried and nearly screamed seeing his son on the floor. Sully let him in and tried to care for him while they waited for a squad to come.

"I already called 9-1-1." Sully said.

"Good boy." Mike's dad said.

"Apparently he took this." Sully said showing him a pill bottle of Vicodin.

"Damn it," Mike's dad said.

In came the squad, Sully ran downstairs and shouted for them. The came and took Mike away, just as Mike's mom pulled up and Sully's dad realized what his son was up to. Sully was running toward the ambulance screaming to be with his friend, but his dad was keeping him back. His dad was hugging his son tightly and telling him how proud he was.

Mike's dad rode along and the Sullivan's drove Mike's mom to the hospital, when they reached the hospital they managed to save Mike. Yet the doctors wanted some word with any family or close friends of Mike.

"It seems Mike has been taking these for a week and a half now. Has Mike been depressed lately?" The doctor asked.

Sully looked down, "Kids at school have been bullying him and I." Sully said.

Mike's parents turned completely shocked, "They what?" Mike's mom asked.

"Since Jack jumped him, kids at school have been harassing us." Sully said.

Sully's parents stood next to their son, though Mike's mom was angry.

"You didn't tell the teachers? Or the principal?" She shouted.

"I thought it'll blow over." Sully said.

"My boy is in the hospital because of a pill overdose and you thought it would blow over!" Mike's mom shouted.

"I'm sorry." Sully said.

Mike's dad tried to calm his wife down, "Dear it's OK." He said.

The doctor cleared her throat, "It seems Mike has been avoiding any food and water in the last couple of days as well. So we have an IV to get color back into his system. Also we think we are going to keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on him." The doctor said.

Mike's parents nodded, "That sounds fair." Mike's dad said.

"Can I see my boy?" Mike's mom asked.

The doctor nodded, "Follow me." She said.

The five walked down the hallway and then to a room, once they opened the door Sully watched Mike's parents rush over. Mike laid there, he was just as pale as he was when Sully found him in the bathroom. Mike looked like he was dead, yet the heart montior says he is breathing. Sully stood far away from Mike, he felt like this is his fault. He caused Mike to nearly kill himself.

Mike's mom heard moaning, "Am-I dead?" A soft voice asked.

It was Mike, he was slowly coming to. When he realized he was still living in reality he was crying. Mike's parents were hugging him and that's when Mike noticed Sully.

"I am sorry Sully." Mike said.

Everyone stopped and stared at the two teens. Sully was shaking his head, he closed his eyes but then opened them. Tears down Sully's face and a confused Mike looking at him.

"Sully?" Mike asked.

"You idiot, you nearly killed yourself." Sully said.

Mike looked down, "It was my fault you got in trouble." Mike said.

"No it wasn't, I did it to myself." Sully said.

"But Sully," Mike said.

"No listen Mike, you're a smart kid. You'll make something of yourself, you're already seeing Celia. Me, I am just a troubled kid who is trying to make up for my sins. You're better than you think." Sully said.

Sully felt his mom touch him, she was crying after what he said. Sully looked down and then back up, Mike seemed shocked.

"Mike, I'd take a years amount of after schools to save you every time. It wasn't your fault." Sully said.

Mike looked down, "But." He said.

Sully shook his head, "If anyone is to blame it's me. I should have told you to talk to a teacher or even Mr. Waternoose, I-I thought I could handle everything.  
But it turns out I can't Mike. I am sorry." Sully said.

After he said he was sorry, Sully fell to his knees and began crying. Sully's mom knelt down next to him and his dad stared looking down at his son, and how broken he seemed. Mike's mom glanced from her son to Sully, she felt bad for yelling.

"Sully," Mike said.

Yet no answer from the sobbing Sully, instead Sully's mom helped him up. Sully's dad told them they will give them some time alone leaving Mike with his parents.  
Though when they left, Mike was silent. He didn't want to talk.

Half way out of the hospital the Sullivan's heard, "Wait!" It was Mike's mom.

"Mike is calling for you James." Mike's mom said with a smile.

Mike awaited his friend, alone in his room. Suddenly Sully walked in, he saw Mike. A little more color on his small body, Mike had a small smile. Sully slowly walked into the room more. He was half way into the room when he stopped, Mike looked down and then back up.

"So read that book yet?" Mike asked.

Sully looked up, "What?" He asked.

"The Stephen King book." Mike said.

Sully shook his head, "No." He said.

"Well it looks like no scary movie night." Mike said.

Sully looked at Mike, "I am terribly sorry Mike. It should be me in the hospital bed or even-." Sully said.

Mike looked at Sully, "Sullivan!" Mike yelled.

Sully looked up, but was silent.

"It's no one's fault." Mike said.

Sully looked down, "No it's my fault." He said.

Sully walked over and sat down in the chair near Mike's bed. Now the boys were closer but silent. Mike turned to Sully and looked back to his blanket.

"Sully what are we going to do now?" Mike asked.

"We can't pretend it didn't happen." Sully said.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"How about first thing you return to school, we'll talk to Mr. Waternoose about all of it. Also maybe talk to someone about the kind of feelings that lead you to do,  
well you know." Sully said.

Mike formed a small smile, "Even though I call myself the smart one. I sometimes wonder where I'd be without you." Mike said.

Sully had a thought but didn't reply to it, he knew Mike probably would be dead but he didn't want to think that.

"So I am stuck here for a few days." Mike said.

Sully nodded, "It seems so." He said.

"So um, how is being grounded?" Mike asked.

Sully rolled his eyes, "Fine. Um, get some rest. I need to head home, but um I'll send your parents in." Sully said.

Mike nodded, "OK." Mike said.

Mike watched Sully walk out, he opened the door and in came Mike's parents again. Mike knew it was a weird feeling between the two because of this, and it wasn't just going to go away. It was going to take time, which Mike hopes it hurries because Sully is his only friend and he doesn't want his only friend to be blaming himself when Mike was blaming himself.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Monsters Inc or Monsters University! Please review and favorite for more!**

Sully sat on his bed, his minds was scattered everywhere. He wasn't sure how to feel, he was pretty sure it was his fault that Mike was still sitting in the hospital. It was his fault he didn't notice the signs. It was all Sully's fault.

Sully heard his mom call, "Jamie dinner!" She yelled.

"No hungry ma," He called down.

He has been avoiding any social contact since Mike was placed in the hospital. Even word around school about what happened, and the bullies didn't seem to want to bother him or Mike anymore. Though Sully had to tell Celia what happened, which lead her to tears.

A few minutes later his father came into his room.

"James," His dad said.

"I am fine dad." He said.

"Listen to me James. I know what you're going through isn't easy, but sitting here alone and blaming yourself over what had happened isn't going to make things better." His dad said.

"Well what the hell should I do then?" Sully asked standing up.

His father looked at him, "James I went through something you went through when I was your age but I wasn't the friend of the kid who caused harm to himself." His dad said.

"The bully?" He asked.

His father nodded, "James I was where you were. Probably a lot worst, what I am saying is. Yes it hurts and you want to blame yourself but you have to realize you've made a mistake and get over it. It sounds a lot easier than doing it but, Mike is going to need your help out of this depression. He is going to need you like you need him." His dad said.

His dad walked to the door and turned, "You can come down when you are hungry. Just remember what I said son." His dad said and walked out.

Sully sat back down and glanced out the window, he knew like his dad knew then that it was going to take a long time until things are normal again.

A few days Mike finally returned home, sure he wasn't in good condition but he was home. He had an IV hooked to him, he had to have it until he has enough color back to him. Mike first wanted to see Sully, but for some odd reason Sully didn't come around. Mike on the other hand felt that he was just worried about seeing him, so Mike didn't think anything of it.

It was the next day Sully went over for a visit, Mike's mom who finally calmed down was a lot better. Including seeing Sully, she welcomed him into their home and he walked in feeling somewhat wanted. He went upstairs and suddenly felt like he was going to find Mike on the bathroom floor, but when he reached the top he didn't see Mike out cold on the floor. No, he walked into Mike's room and saw Mike reading Star Wars books on his bed.

"Sully." Mike said.

Sully had a small smile, "How are you holding up bud?" He asked.

"Better, listen I am-." Mike started.

"No it's OK." He said.

Mike looked at him, "No I am really sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just." Mike stopped seeing Sully shake his head.

"We do stupid things, we just need to learn from our mistakes and everything will be OK." He said.

"Wow, since when did you get so deep?" Mike asked.

"I told you I failed algebra not English." He said.

Mike laughed, "True." Mike said.

Sully pulled up a seat near Mike's bed, "Everyone at school has been talking about you." He said.

Mike blushed all nervous, "R-Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I even told Celia what happened. She was really worried." He said.

"Really, I am sorry." Mike said.

"Mike, bud. It's alright, everything is going to be different now." He said.

Mike nodded and sat up, "So what have the school been saying?" Mike asked.

"How jerks caused you to get depressed to nearly killing yourself. Those kids who got into a fight with you and I got kicked out of the school and even to the point Mr. Waternoose had this assembly on bullying." He said.

Mike was shocked, "Really." Mike said.

"Yeah, now the school has a anti bullying club. Oh, you are probably going to have to talk to Mr. Waternoose when you get back. He was worried, and wants to make sure you are OK." He said.

"I'm touched." Mike said.

"Yeah Mike, people really worry and care about you." He said.

"I can tell." Mike said.

Sully looked down and then up, "Mike promise me something." He said.

Mike looked up, "What?" Mike asked.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. If you are feeling that upset, you should- talk about how you are feeling." He said.

Mike nodded, "Yeah I will. I am still sorry." Mike said.

Sully nodded, "OK." He said.

"So what do we do now?" Mike asked.

Sully smiled, "How about we watch my favorite horror movie? I brought it on DVD." Sully said.

Mike laughed, "Alright but next time we are reading." Mike said.

**What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
